The Center for Research in Human Learning requests continued partial support from the National Institutes of Health. The program described here, begun in 1964, continues (a) to bring together into fruitful interaction researchers from several departments of the University who have a common interest in the study of learning; (b) to stimulate, encourage, support and facilitate research on learning; (c) to provide the best and most flexible conditions for training students in the participating departments for research careers in the learning- related area. By being brought into close intellectual contact with other individuals having different interests, employing different techniques and reflecting different theoretical orientations, the participants are influenced and stimulated in significant and productive ways. The faculty members who staff the Center have been drawn from the group of established investigators in the four departments directly involved in the Center (Child Development, Educational Psychology, Psychology, and the Programmed Learning Center). All students in the Center's training program are first accepted into the Ph.D. programs of one of the three academic departments. All staff members and graduate students are productively engaged in research. Support from the Center is important in providing for the conduct of research, analysis of data, and the writing of articles and reports. Funds from the Center for the release of investigators' time have made possible concentrated research activity and have accelerated the research output of the participants.